


The florist

by absolute_anarchy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Florist AU, Its really gay, M/M, i saw this on tumblr and dwanted to write this i havent written in 2 years please spare me, im bad at tagging um, rairpair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolute_anarchy/pseuds/absolute_anarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm in rairpair hell, join me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The florist

Hinata headed towards the local Florist, wanting to get a nice arrangement for his mother, seeing as mothers day was today. He head in, nose flooded with the scent of many different flowers. Hint took a deep breath in, sighing out happily. He always liked the scent of flowers, it reminded him of when he was younger. 

“Good morning!” He heard someone call from behind the counter. The greeting felt well worn and insincere. Hinata called back a greeting, heading up to the counter. “Could I get an assortment form mom? Something that shows that I love her?” The clerk looked into Hinata's eyes, flashing a toothy grin. “Sure, flower meanings are my specialty.” The clerk head towards the flowers, carefully picking out the flowers he would use. “Woah, what do they all mean?” Hinata prodded, genuine curiosity in his voice. The taller male turned to look at him, giving a bright smile at the thought of giving an explanation. “There’s pink carnations, meaning love of a mother. What would you say your moms most prominent personality traits would be?”

“Well…She’s really nice, and gets really nervous when my little sister gets hurt…and she’s always one step ahead of it! So…prepared I guess?” 

The clerk nods, going and grabbing Crocus, Pink tulips, and Pansies. “What do these ones mean?” Hinata asks again, the other male arranging the flowers to look nice. “Crocus is foresight, like your mother always being prepared. Pink tulips mean caring, which would go with your mom worrying about your sister when she gets hurt.” The other male rubs the back of his head, seeming a bit embarrassed about talking about flowers so openly and quite a lot. “Sorry, this is probably boring.” “No! No need to apologize, I like listening to you talk about flowers.” Now it was Hinata’s turn to blush. Did that come off flirty? He didn't mean it that way…did he? No! He just met this guy, he didn't even know his name! “What’s your name?” He blurts, covering his mouth. It was a sudden question. “Sorry- you don’t have to answer that.” Hinata chuckles awkwardly. “Tanaka Ryuunosuke, and you?” The the other answers nonchalantly, fixing the flowers as he pleased. Hinata took a second to just stare at the other, not expecting an answer. “Oh- It’s Hinata Shouyou…” He chuckles again, it was obvious the other wasn't embarrassed by the situation, but Hinata was awkward about it, not the best at starting up casual conversation. “Well, thank you for the flowers!” He pays what he's due, waving as the other calls a goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of just an intro, I have a volleyball match tomorrow morning and its 4 am, so I need sleep.


End file.
